Una nota
by SingerLady
Summary: No es facil continuar si estas herida, pero para Bella Swan eso se ha convertido en cosa de cada día gracias a Edward Cullen . ¿Alguna vez dejará de sufrir por él? o quizás, ¿Alguna vez tomará las riendas del asunto y dirá lo que siente?. ALL HUMANS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: No soy propietaria de los personajes nombrados en la historia.**

**Introducción :**

**Torpeza.**

Aquí estoy otra vez en el comedor del instituto echa un manojo de nervios y sonrojándome furiosamente dado el caso de que Edward Cullen –si, el mismo perfecto, sexy y deslumbrante chico de ojos verdes por el que todas babean- se sentará a mi lado en clases de Biología nuevamente y tomando en cuenta las miradas asesinas que me regala no creo ser de su agrado.

Al sonar de la campana tomé mis libros y caminé hacia el salón torpemente con la mirada en el suelos como si de alguna manera Brad Pitt estuviera pintado en el. Mi corazón estaba colgando de un hilo al imaginar a Edward a una corta distancia y sus ocres esmeraldas mirándome inquisidoramente.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré fuertemente esmerándome en borrar aquellos pensamientos de mi retorcida mente.

Sentí mi cuerpo caer al chocar contra algo marmoleo y espere el impacto del golpe contra el suelo pero en vez de un golpe sentí como dos brazos tomaron mi cintura rápidamente.

Abrí los ojos de par en par para encontrarme con unos familiares ocres verde observándome desaprobatoriamente. Mi estomago dio un vuelco entretanto mi mente hilaba frases carentes de sentido.

-Lo s-siento…yo no vi por donde caminaba- balbucee tomando mi rostro entre mis manos absolutamente avergonzada.

-Me he dado cuenta- su usual tono de voz frío y distante erizó cada centímetro de mi piel-la próxima vez ten más cuidado al caminar.

-Si.

-Bueno, tengo que llegar al salón de biología- las palabras que seleccionaba siempre eran caballerosas pero el usual tono de rechazo que usaba conmigo nunca desaparecía.

-¿Y bien?- el alzó una ceja al decir aquello y fue en ese momento en el que caí en cuenta de que mis brazos estaban entrelazados contra su cuello en un intento de agarre para la caída no efectuada, mis manos desprendieron aquel agarré rápidamente y mi rostro se fundió en un llameante color rojo.

-Gracias- logré notar un atisbo de diversión en su aterciopelada y fría voz pero no fui capaz de ver su rostro por la notable vergüenza que me inundaba.

-Lo siento- susurré cuando mis pies comenzaron a tomar camino hacia el salón de biología no sin uno que otros tropiezos.

Al entrar en el salón rebosante de gente mi torpeza y yo nos sentamos en mi asignado y cotidiano asiento removiéndome con incomodidad al notar un par de ojos azules centrarse en mí.

-Hola Bella- dijo el propietario de aquel par de ojos azules sentándose en el antiguo puesto de Edward.

-Mike- saludé.

-¿Cómo pasaste este fin de semana?-preguntó con un entusiasmo poco creíble.

-Bien- mascullé rayando mi cuaderno de apuntes con castos garabatos carentes de sentido.

-Creo que estás en mi asiento, Newton- una fría y familiar voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Estaba hablando con Bella, Cullen- escupió la mosca con ojos- Nos vemos Bella.

Asentí retomando mi atención en los garabatos de mi cuaderno.

Edward se sentó acompañado de su habitual elegancia a mi lado pero de igual manera tratando de estar lo suficientemente separado de mí.

-¿Estas bien?.

Asentí confusa ante su pregunta.

Sentí como el soltaba un suspiró que llegó hasta mí causando un leve mareo por su dulce aliento.

-¡Eddie!- Una voz chillona hizo que diera un pequeño salto en mi lugar, en eso una chica de cabello rubio similar al fuego entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Edward y empezó darle castos besos por el lóbulo de su oreja.

_Tanya _; susurré frunciendo el ceño y apretando mis puños contra la gruesa madera de el pupitre la cual estoy segura que hubiera roto si tuviera la fuerza necesaria.

-------------------

¡Bien! Una pequeña introducción. ¡Ash! Esa Tanya me saca de mis casillas ;) Pues bien ya sabrán por donde va todo *levantar cejas* , espero que sea de su agrado y pues ya saben, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios; así sean buenos o malos.

Un abrazo para todos.

Su humilde escritora, 


	2. Clases de Biología

**DISCLAIMER:** No soy propietario de los personajes –Esa es nuestra Stephenie- yo solo me dispongo a tomar tiempo y usar de ellos.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capitulo tiene una gran parte de uno de los capítulos de la saga-pero modificado debido a la historia y debido a que son humanos-, aviso .

**DEDICACIÓN** :Este capitulo va completamente dedicado a taaniaahCullen ¡Chica, por dios! Fuiste mi salvación, lol. Necesitaba un mini-neta para este capitulo y tu me ayudaste bastante. Ah, también va dedicado a toda la buena gente que manda RR para alegrar mi vida ¡Gracias!. ¡Yay, empezemos!.

----------------------------------------------

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento tratando de echarme a un lado y dejarle espacio a Tanya que parecía encaramarse encima de Edward, para tan solo besar su mejilla, literalmente.

-Tanya-susurró Edward con voz fatigada, pero Tanya solo seguía dejando besos alrededor de su rostro.  
Voltee a la ventana automáticamente, no me hacía falta presenciar _eso._

-¿Dime, Eddie?- tragué saliva al oír la voz de Tanya, ella estaba tratando de ser…sexy. Aunque más bien se oía como un gato siendo arroyado por una motocicleta.

Logré reprimir la pequeña carcajada que amenazaba con salir de mi pecho.

-El profesor llegará en pocos momentos- insistió Edward-Dejemos esto para después.

Escuché como Tanya soltaba un suspiro de reproche y se alejaba de el lugar con sus tacones que rechinaban contra el piso dando largas y disgustadas zancadas.

Rodé los ojos y coloqué mi habitual cortina de cabello para enfundar mi rostro.

El carraspeó su garganta e hizo alguna mueca de disgusto que no supe identificar.

Fruncí el ceño.

Automáticamente el profesor Banner entró al salón con una nota de emoción bailando en sus ojos.

-Buenos días clase- se oyeron varios bufidos y unos que otros desganados "buenos días".  
Rodé los ojos con disgusto.

El pobrecillo estaba tan entusiasmado y nadie compartía eso con el.

Edward carraspeó un poco su garganta y no pude reprochar mi instinto así que voltee y observe algo que creí nunca llegar a ver en mi corta vida.

El deslumbrante rostro de Edward era amable y franco. Por primera vez desde que lo conocido, una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo. Parpadee varias veces a punto de pellizcarme para entrar en razón y caer en cuenta de que estaba soñando.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme estas semanas. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé, quiero decir, el gran Edward Cullen sabe el nombre de una chica como yo, no soy Jessica y mucho menos Tanya.  
Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Creo que es porque nos sentamos juntos en esta clase ¿cierto?-masculló y en ese momento me sentí irremediablemente estúpida.  
Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.

—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

Pareció confuso.

— ¿Prefieres Isabella?

—No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llamaron Isabella en cuanto llegué al instituto y como tu no me conocías pues pensé que me llamarías igual que los demás —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

—Oh.

No añadió nada. Violentamente desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Pueden empezar —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward entretanto yo volteaba bruscamente para observar su rostro, ¿de que me había perdido?, ¿desde cuando Edward era tan… simpático conmigo?.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz. Si, ese era el Edward que yo conocía.

—No —dije, sonrojándome completamente—, yo lo hago.

Me lucí levemente. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmé orgullosa.

— ¿Te importa si miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

— ¿Puedo?.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

¿Qué demonios?, ¡egocéntrico!.

Miré por el lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle a sus ocres verdes sabiendo que si lo hacía mi rabia se desvanecería.

Me la entregó. Esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interface.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante de siempre. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos, aunque ya Edward se había burlado de ellos discreta y fríamente en la clase pasada.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.  
Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro; esa suave sonrisa que no lo caracterizaba en nada – a menos cuando estaba conmigo-.

-E-edward- Susurré no muy segura de lo estaba por decir.

-¿Si?.

-Yo…quiero decir… tu… ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo luego de… tanto tiempo siendo _así_?- Balbucee con la mirada baja y mis mejillas encendidas en un suave sonrojo.

-¿Asi?, ¿Como?- Gruñó, ladeando la mirada hacia la nublada ventana.

Tragué saliva.

-Amable-repliqué asegurándome que el pudiera escuchar también.

Pude sentir como se encogía de hombros y una mueca de frustración se pintaba en su rostro.

-Esto…-continuó-solo olvídalo, Bella- Mi nombre salir de sus labios fue música para mis oídos aun si tuviera esa chispa de frustración y disgusto en ella.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirar por el microscopio?

—Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente con su usual tono frio y distante de nuevo—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.-le indique.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?  
—Sí.  
El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

—Sí.  
—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que sean compañeros de laboratorio al fin, me temía un poco que estudiantes con tal rendimiento como ustedes no congeniaran, pero veo que todo va muy _bien_.

_-Oh,si. Exelente.- _Dije para mis adentros_._

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba.

Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno de apuntes.

Edward no volvió a hablar y decidí no ser yo quien insistiera, decidí dejar todo así.

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento. Al parecer hacer eso se estaba volviendo un habito.

Al terminar la clase, Edward se paró del asiento y salió disparado fuera del aula con Tanya tomada de su brazo. ¿tomada?, mejor dicho "colgada" de su brazo.

Suspiré y tomé mis libros saliendo del salón a paso lento, no quería tropezar de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa me tumbé el la reconfortante cama . ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, ¿Por qué Edward eran tan… bipolar?.

Cerré los ojos y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada cayendo en un agotamiento fatal viendo unos iluminados par de ojos ocre verdes al final del tunel...  
l***l  
Al despertar salté como un resorte de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina torpemente tropezando con los escalones levemente adormilada.

Charlie llegaría pronto y yo me había echado a dormir ¡pff!.

Bufé y serví la cena cuando terminé de prepararla.

Tomé dos pares de cubiertos y los coloqué en la mesa.

El timbré sonó sacándome abruptamente de mis cavilaciones y haciendo que se me cayesen los cubiertos.

-¡Ouch!- me quejé al notar que el cuchillo había cortado levemente la palma de mi mano en su caída.

La puerta rechinó y a su paso entró Charlie.

El mareo se encendió en mi interior a causa de la sangre.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Bella?-Preguntó Charlie exasperado.

Tomé una servilleta y cubrí mi herida que, a decir verdad, se veía levemente profunda.

-Papá todo está bien, solo es una cortada- dije marcando mi camino hacia el fregadero-Solo siéntate a comer- proseguí desde la cocina.

Le oí suspirar.

Quité la servilleta de la herida y la introduje dentro del agua. Ardió, si , pero me resistí a gemir de dolor por no querer preocupar a Charlie.

Pude notar que la cortada era más profunda de lo que creía pero no lo demasiado como para ir a un hospital o algo por el forcé a mi misma a sonreír y salir a la sala. Charlie había terminado de comer y yacía sentado frente al televisor en el sofá del a sala.

-¿Estas bien?

Asentí y subí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación dado el caso que mi hambre había desaparecido luego del pequeño _incidente_.

Decidí tomar un baño.

Al estar dentro todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron mientras el agua caía y dejaba alivio a su paso, me enjuagé el cabello y el cuerpo con agua tibia y luego cerrar la llave y abrír el agua fría, mi piel se erizó pero no por eso dejé de disfrutarlo.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me relajé.

¿Debería estar feliz?. Edward me había mostrado la otra parte de el hoy, ¿Por qué no me sentía feliz?, debería estar agradecida pero… pero yo quería conocer más de el Edward que yacía bajo esa mascara de sentimientos, quería conocer más _ese _Edward dulce que ví por tan solo unos minutos en clases de biología el día de hoy.

**------------------------**

(: Bien, bien como ya dije, muchas gracias a taaniaahCullen (MI BETA PARA ESTE CAPITULO) y a toda la buena gente que mandó RR, nunca pensé que mi humilde historia fuera a gustar (:

Se aceptan opiniones buenas y malas (:

Maggie Di Grasso-


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad.**

_"Cuando dije que no te queria,_

_ esa fue la mas negra de las blasfemias"-Edward Cullen, Saga Crepúsculo_

_**Capitulo tres-**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Levanté mi rostro de la confortadora almohada totalmente somnolienta y adormitada. ¿Qué no podían ese par de ocres esmeraldas abandonar mis sueños?, quiero decir, no es que me moleste pero ¡Jesús! ¿Cuándo podré dormir tranquila de nuevo?.

Fruncí el ceño y ladee mi cabeza hacia el reloj de mesa,5:30 am .

Me limité a tomar una bocanada de aire para luego soltarla lidiosamente.

(***)

Tropecé torpemente con el pómulo de la hebilla del auto al llegar la instituto.

Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley y Laurent se encontraban recostados contra sus encantadores autos observando cada paso que daba inquiridoramente.

-¡Bella!- Saludó Mike con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto.

Saludé a cada uno de ellos con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y me dirigí hacia la clase de geografía, la cual compartía con Angela Weber.

Ella me regaló una amable sonrisa al instante.

-Hey,Bella- Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro también .Ángela era considerablemente mi amiga, no es que se pareciese a Lauren y mucho menos a Jessica, Ángela era confiable y amigable a diferencia de ellas y estaba agradecida de poder contar con su amistad.

Al terminar la clase me dispuse a guardar mi cuaderno de apuntes e ingresar en el comedor del instituto.

Suspiré audiblemente con la cabeza baja, sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en mí –aunque sabía que no era así-.

Tomé una manzana y un envase de zumo de naranja fresco, luego de pagarlos me dirigí a mi respectiva mesa con mis respectivos "amigos" –lo digo así ya que la mayoría no entra en esa categoría-.

-Bella, necesito tu ayuda en las noticias del instituto-informó Ben tomándome desprevenida.

-Por supuesto-asentí torpemente ladeando mi cabeza hacia la soleada calle de Forks.

En la mesa derecha yacían 4 personas aparentemente perfectas. Edward,Emmet,Jasper y Rosalie. Los Culllen, obviamente.

Mi piel se erizó al encontrarme con la mirada asesina de Rosalie.

Busqué unas esmeraldas entre las personas de la mesa, entretanto sus ocres y los míos se encontraron en una distante mirada de su parte.

Ladee la cabeza totalmente confundida.

Pero, ¿Qué mas podría esperar?.

Bufé audiblemente.

-Lo se, esto no sucede a diario, deberíamos aprovechar un poco el sol que se asoma estos días ¿no les parece?-retomó Mike sacándome de mis cavilaciones nerviosas y malinterpretando mi bufido.

-Cierto, ¿por qué no terminamos de almorzar al aire libre?-Jessica como era de esperarse, apoyó a Mike en todo lo que articulaba.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo tomaron sus respectivas mochilas y almuerzos y se dirigieron al área verde ,yo me excusé diciendo que había olvidado mi cuaderno de apuntes en la clase de geografía, lo cual obviamente era mentira ya que lo cargaba en el segundo bolcillo izquierdo de mi mochila. Me gustaba el sol, si, me encantaba, pero entenderán que cuando 4 personas aparentemente perfectas te observan inquisidoramente y una de ellas da toda la apariencia de desear venir hasta donde te encuentras y aniquilarte no es a lo que se le puede llamar _cómodo._

Carraspee mi garganta nerviosamente en el momento que me levantaba acompañada de mi bandeja y mi usual torpeza.

Al botar la bandeja y la comida restante en el bote de basura me encaminé hacia el salón de geografía a buscar _mi cuaderno de apuntes_ al notar que Mike y Jessica me observaban confusos desde afuera.

Ya dentro del aula de geografía tomé un libro y repasé las hojas sin prestar demasiada atención a ellas pero si lo suficiente para dar un brinco al oír la puerta chirriar advirtiendo el paso de alguien.

Me voltee sobresaltada y por poco caigo al suelo si no es porque tanteo en busca del soporte de la mesa que estaba a mi lado.

Tragué saliva al ver al análogo dios griego justo en frente de mi, frunciendo el ceño ,por supuesto.

-Esto…-miré a todos lados y coloqué como escusa lo primero que encontré. Tomé el libro y le di una palmadita en la portada-investigación…haré…yo…investigación.

Dicho esto salí del salón a todo paso tropezando variadas veces con mis concernientes pies. Al colocar la palma de mi mano en mi pecho logré sentir mi corazón dando vueltas y relinchando dentro de este.

-¡Eddie!-Incrusté mis uñas y apreté los nudillos ahora blancos en el libro que traía en mis manos, acelerando el paso torpemente al oír aquella asqueable y chirriante voz.

_Tanya_-Susurré para mis adentros.

Gocé de la suerte de no tener que escuchar ningún otro replique salir de la boca de esa…de Tanya.

-¡Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí, Bella Swan!,¡Ahora!-Ladee la cabeza y logré diferenciar una cabeza con cabello apuntando en todas direcciones con un minúsculo cuerpecito y las manos en la cintura.

La primera sonrisa del día surcó mi rostro al diferenciar a la pequeña Alice, acto seguido fui corriendo a sus pequeños bracitos.

-¡Oh!, pero ¿Quién tiene la osadía de observar a la gran diseñadora de Paris y lanzarse en sus brazos sin más?-Su ojos eran dos pequeñas gotas de confusión actuada.

Nos carcajeamos al unísono, tuve que sostenerme de mis rodillas para no perder mi _agraciado_ equilibrio.

Alice y yo hemos sido amigas prácticamente desde nuestro nacimiento. Nuestras madres son las mejores amigas y lo mismo sucede en nosotras. Ella fue a Paris cuatro meses y concursó en un _"busca Talentos"_ y ha sido sorpresa de todos que haya ganado el primer lugar, evaluando toda la gente importante que había allí .

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron nuevamente dándole paso a Edward y Tanya tomada de su antebrazo.

No podía creer lo que observaban mis ojo, era la segunda vez en mi vida que veía a Edward Cullen sonriendo y ¡vaya que me encantaba!, aquella sonrisa dulce y burlona bailó en su rostro al entrar al salón y dirigir la mirada hacia nuestra dirección.

Confundida, ladee la cabeza hacia atrás buscando el motivo de la encantadora sonrisa del dios griego, pero solo me encontré con el pequeño centro de postres.

Bufé cansinamente.

_-Ha de ser que le gusta el helado, Bella_-Articulé para mi.

-¡Oh Eddie!-Replicó Tanya llamando la atención de todo el instituto haciendo mas ahínque en su antebrazo marmolado.

Fruncí el ceño y rodé mis ojos repugnada.

Ellos se utilizaban mutuamente para llamar la atención, pero prácticamente existía una excepción, Edward lo hacia sin intención alguna. El podría deslumbrar con solo una mirada hacia ti, digamos que es todo al revés con Tanya. Ella necesita sus variadas técnicas para llamar la atención y por supuesto, las principales son: novio perfecto, escote y mini falda.

Alice pasó uno de sus bracitos por mi cuello cuando sintió tensar mi cuerpo.

-Vamos Bells, ya hemos comido y no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Me voltee a su dirección y asentí sin demasiada fuerza.

El esplendido sol que nos esperaba afuera estabilizó mi estado de humor, mejorándolo un poco.

Alice y yo nos sentamos bajo el pequeño árbol de manzanas aprovechando el confort de su sombra, poco después se acercaron a nosotros Ben, Ángela, Jessica y Mike. Entretanto saludaban a Alice y ella contaba sus anécdotas de la moda en parís, Ángela habló bajito.

-Bella, ¿Crees que puedas ir con todos nosotros a la Push?-Sus ojos saltaban de emoción, literalmente, ¿Quién podría negar algo así?, Ángela, mi mejor amiga luego de Alice, una gran compañera, tendría que ir además añoraba tanto a aquel niñito mezquino que llenaba mi cabello con plastilina de colores, Jacob Black. Deseaba tanto verlo de nuevo que me era imposible rechazar esa petición -Permaneceremos la noche en la playa y acamparemos en esta.

-Por supuesto que iré, solo denme esta noche para preguntarle a Charlie.

-¡Bien!, el apesta si no te permite ir-Rió bajito y yo solo logré mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

-Oh no, lo conozco, el es gran amigo de un chico en la Push. Si voy, también podré ir a visitarlo a él.

-Perfecto, chica. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la Push, Oh, Alice también irá.

Asentí, sería muy divertido que Alice conociera a Jake evaluando sus personalidades, se odiarían estúpidamente.

---------------

_"Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro._

_De pronto se encendio todo,todo estubo lleno de brillantez y belleza"Edward Cullen._

**Hey,Hey,Hey. Disculpen, disculpen la tardanza :/ Aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente. Es un poco latoso y nunca me ha gustado escribir este tipo de capis por eso me tardé. Oh,si. En esta historia estará Jacob Black (:**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Mommy's Bad Girl. Ok,ok ¿razón? ¡DIOS! Me he enamorado de su fic. **_**Secretos y Engaños.**_** Si les gusta el drama y llorar sin razón esta chica sabe como hacerlo. Léanlo, léanlo (: Creo que somos nosotras somos del grupo, Odiemos a Tanya xD**

**Me parece bastante corto este capitulo pero ya dije, ODIO los latosos :/ y me cuesta mucho escribirlos.**

**Ya tengo los Spoilers de los proximos capitulos hasta el 6 ^^ Yay, estoy emocionada.**

**Magga-**


End file.
